Miracle
by Winny Foster
Summary: She was going to make things right again, but she needed pen and paper in order to do so.Rory and Lorelai reconcile. Please read and review.


_**Miracle**_

**AN: **This popped into my head as I was listening to the song Miracle by Celine Dion. If you haven't heard it you definitely should. It's on the CD Miracle.

This story takes place a couple of weeks after the season five final.

Lorelai looked through an old photo album; it was from the time when she still lived with her parents. The pictures she was looking at at the moment were of a new born Rory. Lorelai let her fingers slide slowly over the pictures as a tear ran down her cheek. Lately everything had gone wrong, she hadn't spoken to her daughter in almost two weeks, two whole weeks. She knew that she had overreacted about the quitting school thing, she could see where Rory was coming from, and she fully understood, but one thing was knowing it, it was another thing accepting it. Then there was Logan, she still didn't know what exactly she thought about him, she couldn't say she liked him, but she didn't hate him either. He brought out a side in Rory that Lorelai didn't even know she had, he made her try out knew experiences and live life to the fullest. He reminded her of Christopher when they were young, and that was what scared her.

She slowly turned the page and came across an old poem, not many people knew, but Lorelai was actually a good writer, she just didn't want to do it for a living. She read through the poem and a few more tears ran down her cheek, Rory didn't know about this poem, she didn't know that Lorelai could write poems at all. Lorelai had written it a week after Rory was born, it was the one way Lorelai could get out all the things she was feeling for this little girl, her little girl. The poem was filled with pure love and admiration. Suddenly an idea popped into Lorelai's head; she was going to make things right again, but she needed a pen and paper to do so.

In a empty bedroom in Hartford Rory sat looking through her own photo album, she smiled through her tears when she came across a photo of her and her mother at Luke's, it was a simple snapshot of the two of them eating pancakes, but Rory could remember that that was not regular pancakes; it was her eight birthday and Luke had made the pancakes look like three balloons in different colours. One had blueberry jam on it to make it look blue, the second one had strawberry jam to make it look red, and the last one had syrup to make it yellow. Things had been so simple back then. Rory was brought back to reality by a sharp knocking on the door; she wiped away her tears and went to open it. She was surprised to find no one there, she was about to close the door again when she saw something laying on the ground right outside the door. It was an envelope, her full name was written on it. Slowly she closed the door and sat down on the couch. She knew that it wasn't from Logan, Logan was in Europe and he wrote Ace on the things he left for her. She opened the envelope and pulled out a letter, she started to read.

_My favourite daughter,_

_I don't know where to start; I guess sorry would be a good place. I'm sorry, I really am. I didn't mean for this to get so out of hand, I haven't seen or spoken to you in almost two weeks and I hate it! You've been my world for twenty years, and suddenly you're not here anymore. It feels so wrong not to have you here, to go to Luke's by myself when I know that you were supposed to be here with me. Everything's such a big mess when we're fighting, that's why we hardly ever fight, but we've been fighting for two weeks now Ror, and I would like it to end. I know you think that I don't understand, but I do. I do understand that you want to take a year of from school; I just don't like it very much. And the things Mitchum Huntzberger said; don't you believe a word of it. You're a great writer, I'm not saying that because I'm your mother, I'm saying it because that's one of the things you got from me. I never told you that I was on the school newspaper when I was in Junior and high school. I was considered the best writer and had my own column. I used to write a lot before you were born, but after you came I sort of stopped, and don't you dare blame yourself for that honey. I wrote one thing after you were born though; I wrote it a week after you were born. It's a poem called Miracle; it's about you and how I felt after you were born. I just want to tell you that every word I've written still holds the same meaning as it did twenty years ago. _

_You're my life's one miracle  
Everything I've done that's good  
And you break my heart with tenderness  
And I confess it's true  
I never knew a love like this 'til you  
_

_  
You're the reason I was born  
Now I finally know for sure  
And I'm overwhelmed with happiness  
So blessed to hold you close  
The one that I love most  
Though the future has so much for you in store  
Who could ever love you more  
_

_  
The nearest thing to heaven  
You're my angel from above  
Only God creates such perfect love  
_

_  
When you smile at me I cry  
And to save your life I'd die  
With a romance that is pure in heart  
You are my dearest part  
Whatever it requires  
I live for your desires  
Forget my own, your needs will come before  
Who could ever love you more  
_

_  
There is nothing you could ever do  
To make me stop loving you  
And every breath I take  
Is always for your sake  
You sleep inside my dreams  
And know for sure  
Who could ever love you more_

_Please come home Rory, I miss you so much._

_Love Mom._

Rory wiped away the tears that were running down her cheeks. She had been crying while she read, but when she reached the poem she broke down completely. She looked around the room and got this heavy feeling in her stomach, she didn't belong here; she didn't belong here at all. Where she belonged it was a gazebo, a bridge, a Taylor, a Kirk, but most importantly there was a Luke and her Mom.

Lorelai and Luke were watching some TV-show when they heard a car parking in the driveway. Lorelai got up and ran to the door, yanking it open. She saw Rory doing the same thing with her car door and smiled. They ran towards each other and met in the middle and hugged each other tight. They didn't pull away until they saw a flashing light. They looked towards the house and saw Luke with a disposable camera in his hand.

"I finally got why you carry around cameras everywhere you go. It's because you want to save moments like these forever, so I thought I should help you do it" he said and smiled. Rory and Lorelai looked at each other and nodded. They ran towards the house and embraced Luke in a big hug. He just smiled, the only thing he could think was; My girls are back.

**AN**: So what do you think? Please review it makes me so happy. Can you please tell me if I mixed was and were, English is not my first language, and that's one of the hard things to remember. Review…

I put a link to the song on my profile page if you want to hear it. I just love the song.


End file.
